El agente electrico OVA: Shadow y Karen
by Ghost Sylveon
Summary: Historia paralela la de "El agente electrico: AmperGun" del usuario Azure Striker Gunvolt Un eevee (después sera un sylveon) y una Vulpix algo inusuales viajan de otra dimensión pokemon buscando un lugar tranquilo, sin embargo llegaron a la ciudad con mas influencia de Sumeragi, y el lugar donde se oculta la musa, adeptos cazadores y mucho mas en esta aventura? primera historia!
1. Llegando a un nuevo mundo y una nueva

Capítulo 1: llegando a un nuevo mundo... y una nueva amiga

A través de un portal sub-universal llegan dos pokemon, uno siendo un eevee poco comun debido a que tiene orejas rosadas siendo parecidas a las de un Sylveon y el otro una Vulpix con doble forma cambiando su pelaje entre su forma original y una forma recién descubierta, de tipo hielo (la forma alola xD), aparte de un pequeño mechón de pelaje en la cabeza del color de la otra forma y unos ojos celestes

Mientras cerca de la zona donde surge dicho portal...

Una Glaceon con vestido y diadema ambos de color rojo...

\- Esta bien Natalie... (Cuelga su teléfono).. Estoy aburrida, podría ir al karaoke.. O ver Druggidon Shpere X... O tal vez...

No puede terminar su frase debido a que se dos pokemon caen sobre ella...

\- ahh! Quienes son ustedes!?, quitense de encima!

\- oh lo siento no te vi... (Se quitan de encima)

\- quienes son ustedes dos?, expliquense antes de que haga que esta sea su última cita!

\- yo pues no venimos de aquí debido a que somos de otro sub-universo

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Karen y como verán no soy una Vulpix común... Tengo dos formas que cambio a voluntad (cambia de forma)

\- a mi no me gusta mi nombre debido a que me recuerda mi pasado, pero llamame...

\- Sylveon, que te conozcan por ese nombre

\- pero sabes muy bien que soy un eevee...aparte es muy genérico el nombre...

\- y? Tus orejas son de uno... Aparte desde que te conozco las tienes así...

\- disculpa a mi amiga, mi verdadero nombre es Shadow…. Aunque no lo paresca

\- muy bien de donde salieron ustedes dos? (Se pone en postura agresiva la Glaceon)

\- calmate, no nos creeras pero venimos de otro sub-universo en el cual tambien habitan pokemon...

\- vinimos para escapar de sus sueg... Digo mis padres y buscar un lugar tranquilo para vivir

\- ok... Si no están en una cita, cuanto llevan de casados?

\- no estamos casados, sus padres no les gustaria que ella tuviera novio siquiera

\- espero que aquí no tengamos problemas... Como te llamas por cierto?

\- ok... Me llamo Leila, al menos se que no son peligrosos, por cierto a donde piensan ir?

\- buscamos una casa sencilla donde no haya demasiado caos... No sabes donde hay una casa en venta?

\- Esta bien... Pero no creen que seria mejor ir al centro comercial? Por que mirense se ven ya sus ropas muy gastadas...

\- creó que tiene razón... Este vestido lo tengo desde que salimos de viaje...

\- (suspira) esta bien... De paso me compro una chaqueta o algo...

\- pero si nos prometes llevarnos a donde venden la casa?

\- lo prometo, de hecho es la casa que esta al lado de la mia...

\- vaya! Por lo visto acabamos de conocer a nuestra futura vecina Karen, que te parece eso? (dandole un codazo)

\- muy bien! Espero y podamos ser amigas y disculpa si te molesto cuando llegamos...

\- esta bien, no se preocupen vamonos...

Los tres pokemon se van, después en el departamento nuevo….

\- En las otras noticias, la planta de Sumeragi ha sido destruida por un misterioso pokemon, se cree por las pruebas halladas que el culpable es el misterioso adepto de sinergia eléctrica… - se escuchaba al reportero, que era un Mienshao dar las noticias en el noticiero de las 8:00pm

\- ¿Que son los Adeptos? – pregunta la vulpix multi-forma curiosa

\- ellos son un grupo de pokemon que pueden controlar una energía conocida como sinergia, esta es capaz de darles habilidades sobrenaturales al que la posea, el adepto que se menciono en las noticias es conocido por ser el único en poseer una sinergia de tipo eléctrico… Aun no lo perdono por lo que hizo…

-¿Por qué, que fue lo que hizo?- pregunta ahora el eevee-sylveon a medio evolucionar

\- Porque el destruyo el programa de Lumen, la musa de sumeragi, ella era una Sylveon, hasta que ese terrorista llego… Actualmente no se sabe dónde está, pero Sumeragi la esta buscando y al parecer no se detendrá hasta encontrarla…. – declara en un tono algo molesto la Glaceon

\- vaya eso no lo sabia... y yo pensando que este lugar era tranquilo, pero bueno aquí espero lo pasemos bien y disculpa Leila si te asustamos o molestamos no era nuestra intención - declara el eevee con orejas rosadas con algo de culpa

\- no se preocupen... eso ya paso, pero no lo hagan de nuevo, por cierto mañana se levantan temprano que los llevare al centro comercial - poniendo cara de molestia

\- esta bien hasta mañana Leila, por cierto quita esa cara - comenta la vulpix divertida

\- jaja... esta bien, hasta luego chicos - se despide y se va a su casa (ni idea de porque se despiden si son vecinos :v)

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un area ignorada por todos alguien misterioso llega por un portal parecido... Un extraño pokemon humanoide cubierto por una capucha negra, tenia una espada algo gastada y rojiza debido a las manchas de sangre de sus anteriores víctimas...

\- Al fin llegue!, esperó que ahora si estés listo Shadow... Tu no saldras vivo esta vez, y pagaras lo que me hiciste hace años! - exclama en un tono furioso el misterioso pokemon el cual parece tener un asunto pendiente con el eevee...

* * *

 **Hola FanFiction! como sabrán esta es mi primer historia, y como verán es una pequeña historia basada en el fic del usuario Azure Striker Gunvolt, ambientada en la misma ciudad, pero desde el punto de vista de Shadow (por ahora un eevee) y Karen la Vulpix**

 **Espero criticas (constructivas eh!) y cualquier ayuda/motivación/review se agradece**

 **Hasta el próximo cap!**


	2. Los nuevos vecinos (parte 1)

**Hola FanFiction! soy yo de nuevo! (nadie aplaude)... ok aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que es de hecho basado en otro fic, que a su vez se basa en parte de un juego :v, pero eso no importa por ahora... Disfruten el cap!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Los nuevos vecinos (parte 1)**_

Una glaceon ya conocida como Leila esta en su sofá viendo la tele, mientras se pone a recordar lo que le ocurrió en este extraño dia...

 _ **Flashback...**_

—Estoy muy aburrida... Ya vamonos Natalie quiero ir al centro comercial —Le comenta Leila a su amiga Natalie, ella es una poochyena de un aproximado de 20 años, viste con lentes de contacto, actualmente lleva una sencilla sudadera blanca, mientras que Leila lleva su clásico vestido y diadema rojos

\- Lo siento Leila, tengo que hacer tarea, ademas tengo que cuidar a Joule -Le responde algo apenada Natalie -Sin embargo, puede que otro día si me de tiempo -Agrega algo apenada

\- Esta bien Natalie, lo entiendo - suspira algo molesta -¿Pero que voy a hacer?, toda la semana no he ido al trabajo por las reparaciones del ataque de ese adepto de sinergia eléctrico -comenta con mucha molestia

\- Ya Leila, no te preocupes, podrias, mmm... no se tal vez invitar a una cita a ese quilava, ¿que te parece? -Dice en un tono algo pícaro, el cual hace que la glaceon se sonroje, aunque no se sabe si es por vergüenza, o por enojo.

\- Callate quieres -comenta molesta por la sugerencia de su amiga -¿y cuando invitaras tu a tu vecino?, si no te apresuras esa eevee te lo va a ganar -comenta para hacer enojar a Natalie

\- No lo se, solo se que lo hare, bueno nos vemos! -se va corriendo, puesto que eso le preocupo, ¿y si era verdad eso? nadie lo sabe aun

Mientras la glaceon va a dar un paseo, en eso de repente se oye una canción, es el intro de un anime por lo que parece, todos se le quedan viendo a ella puesto que hacia mucho ruido

\- ¿Que miran!? ¿¡Nunca han visto a una chica como yo!?, no hay nada que ver, sigan con lo que hacen -Contesta bastante molesta, ella es bastante tímida, pero en situaciones como esas simplemente trata de ocultarlo poniéndose agresiva, por eso no tiene muchos amigos, simplemente agarra y contesta su celular

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quien es? -Contesta algo confusa, puesto que no conocía el numero de quien le llamaba

\- _Hola ¿Leila estas ahí?_ -Era una voz masculina la que se oía en el celular - _Soy Zeno, el quilava del otro_ _día_ -responde de forma alegre

\- ¿Zeno? ¿Quien te dio mi numero? y ¿Que es lo que quieres? -Responde algo fastidiada, desde que se conocieron, el insiste en inclusive salir por un helado o algo por el estilo, pero ella se niega

\- _Tu amiga Natalie me lo dio, y solo quería pedirte una disculpa si mi comportamiento del otro día te molesto... No era mi intencion, solo era para decirte eso y..._ -Es interrumpido por la glaceon de forma brusca

\- ¿Y que? -Contesta algo extrañada, pero ya tiene una idea de lo que le va a decir

- _Si te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos... _ -Contesta algo apenado el quilava desde su celular - _Pero solo si tu quieres, no me gustaría forzarte a algo que no quieras..._

\- Esta bien (solo da un profundo suspiro) saldré contigo, pero mañana, luego te marcare para decirte a que hora iremos -Contesta en un tono de resignación Leila

\- _¿¡En Serio!? ¡Fantástico! Entonces a que hora..._ -No puede terminar por que en ese momento le cuelgan -Esta bien... al menos podre salir con ella, y pensar que hace unos meses estaba enamorado de Lumen...

\- No se que hacer, ojala ese terrorista sea detenido pronto, no se que hacer... Voy a ver si Natalie estará disponible mañana -En eso saca su celular y llama a Natalie -Natalie ¿Estas ahí?

\- ¿Que pasa Leila? -Comenta la poochyena algo extrañada -Ya es algo tarde sabes, como sea eso me lo contaras después, no tengo mucho tiempo adiós! -Tan rápido como contesto le colgó

\- Esta bien Natalie... -Solo cuelga su celular -Estoy aburrida, podría ir al karaoke... O ver Druggidon Shpere X... O tal vez... -No puede terminar la frase debido a que dos pokemon extraños le caen encima

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

 ** _-_** Sigo sin confiar en esos dos, no les creo nada, pero por ahora les seguiré la corriente... -Solo se queda pensando en quienes son esos dos, somo llegaron, y lo mas importante... ¿Por que ella los ayuda?, solo suspira y se va a dormir

En una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraba una Vulpix con una combinación de colores algo curiosa durmiendo cómodamente en la cama, y cerca de ahí en un sillón se encontraba un pequeño Eevee con orejas extrañas que dormía bastante incomodo...

A la mañana siguiente la glaceon solo se levanta algo incomoda, solo escucha ruidos en su cocina y baja apresuradamente

\- ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? -pregunta bastante exaltada -Ahh son ustedes, creí era alguien mas -suspira aliviada

\- ¡Hicimos el desayuno! -Comenta Karen bastante alegre -Queríamos agradecerte por tu hospitalidad, en lo que se hacen los arreglos de nuestra casa...

\- Asi que decidimos hacerte el desayuno -Completa Shadow, que ni se por que se llama así, a menos que se vuelva un umbreon, no creo que le quede..

\- Gracias... Bueno debemos apurarnos, iremos hoy al centro comercial para que se consigan ropa y pasen mas disimulados entre los demás -De repente tocan a la puerta... - ¿Quien sera? -Abre la puerta bastante confusa -¡Natalie! ¿Que ocurre?

\- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, y de paso vamos vamos al centro comercial, ¿Te parece? -Comenta bastante animada, esta vez ella viste esta vez una playera rosa, con una falda negra...

\- ¿Quien es ella Leila? ¿una amiga tuya? -Shadow pregunta con total naturalidad sin importarle que puedan verlo

\- Leila, no sabia que te gustaban los chicos a medio evolucionar -agrega en un tono pícaro Natalie -Por cierto ¿Quien es el?

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡El es mio! -Agrega la vulpix en una forma muy agresiva abrazando al eevee muy fuerte... Tanto que casi mata al pobre de asfixia

Tanto la glaceon como la poochyena se quedan con una cara de Khe? en eso Karen se da cuenta y suelta a Shadow de su agarre, dejandolo respirar nuevamente ya que el pobre se estaba volviendo de un tono azul glaceon... Y no precisamente por que estee evolucionanado

\- ¡Disculpame Shadow! ¿Estas bien? -Comenta bastante preocupada -Lo siento si te hice daño...

\- Ya basta de dramas, ¿Vamos ya de una vez al centro comercial? no tengo tiempo para esto -Leila solo se adelanta y sigue su camino

\- ¿Ella es siempre asi?, es algo explosiva -comenta el eevee algo asustado por su actitud

\- Cuando se acostumbren, le caera bien, mi nombre es Natalie por cierto, un gusto -Comenta Natalie en un tono alegre -Saben mejor la alcanzamos y platicamos en el camino, ¿Les parece?

\- Muy bien, mi nombre es Karen y el es Shadow "el sylveon" nosotros somos nuevos en la ciudad y recién conseguimos una casa cerca de aqui

\- Interesante, vamos con Leila primero y después seguimos platicando...

\- Me parece bien, pero una cosa... ¡No me digan Sylveon! -Shadow se molesta siempre por eso... nadie lo culpa, el nació con esas orejas

 _ **Pov ?**_

\- ¿¡Donde estas Shadow!? -era el mismo pokemon humanoide de la otra vez, su capucha morada estaba teñida de sangre, habia acabado con un escuadron de sumeragi... Pero no era un escuadron simple, Era uno de elite... -Te encontrare y cuando lo haga te ¡arrancare la cabeza!

El misterioso pokemon solo se va de ahí mientras que alguien sale de las sombras y toma muestras de los adeptos experimentales del area...

\- Vaya... Ese adepto se ve fuerte, espero poder obtener su sinergia pronto -Solo junta las muestra y se va de ahi...

* * *

 **Y que tal? Recuerden que si les gusto pueden dar like, comentar y suscribirse!... Espera me equivoque de sitio xD**

 **Cualquier Review, Follow y Favorito se agradece**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Azure Striker Gunvolt,** **NoviadeMcanario y** **Scrilop99, los primeros seguidores del fic (hablare mas detalladamente sobre eso cuando este fic este terminado :P)**

 **Saludos! digo Sylveon! xD**


End file.
